George Washington Kemp (1841-1934)
George Washington Kemp (1841-1934) Name *First: George *Middle: Washington *Last: Kemp AKA: George Kemp; G. W. Kemp Born *Date: 10 February 1841 *Place: Madison Township (probably), Fayette County, Ohio, USA Baptism *Date: 5 January 1859 *Place: Church of God at Cairo, Marshall Township, Louisa County, Iowa (by Elder H. Murray (Henry Murray ?), baptised by immersion, possibly in Long Creek) *Source: 'Book of Records of the Church of God at Cairo', A.D. Meade, Recorder Died *Date: 28 March 1934 *Place: Riverside, Riverside County, California, USA Buried *Date: 31 March 1934 *Place: Evergreen Memorial Park (Section 4, Block 198, Space 10), 4414 14th Street, Riverside, Riverside County, California, USA Parents *Father: William Kemp (1807-1896) *Mother: Hester Godwin Spouse: Julia Etta Judd Married: 24 August 1862 Child: Charles Edward Kemp (1864-1940) Occupation: before 1890, was an elder in the Church of God in Nebraska. Occupation: from about 1890, Ordained Minister and Elder (which is a member of the governing body), in the Church of God. Appointed and Elder and church treasurer of the 1st Eldership of Oregon. In charge of Washington and Yamhill Counties with J.W. Force. (Source: 'History of the Churches of God in the United States of North America', (1914) by Christian Henry Forney.) Note: The Church of God (now called Church of God, General Conference) is a baptistic evangelical Christian organization, and was founded about 1830 in Pennsylvania by John Winebrenner. Discription of Church History relating to G.W. Kemp (Source: 'History of the Churches of God in the United States of North America', 1914, by C. H. Forney) 1st Eldership of Oregon General Worker J. F. Schoch (Illinois Eldership) West Portland and adjacent territory R. A. Slyter (Nebraska Eldership) Yamhill and Washington Counties J. W. Force (Michigan Eldership and G. W. Kemp (Nebraska Eldership) Clark County Washington S.S. Sheldon (Kansas Eldership) and S.A.Mann (Nebraska Eldership) They met at the Fir Grove school-house, School District No. 75, Washington County, Oregon 9 May 1891. G.W. Kemp was elected Church Treasurer to the 1st Eldership of Oregon and Washington. He was Treasurer at the 2nd Eldership Meeting also at Fir Grove 15 October 1891 Appointment was made in Marion County, Oregon. He was Treasurer at the 3rd Eldership Meeting, which met at La Center, WA 30 September 1892, , and appointed (possibly Salem Mission) Kemp was elected delegate to the General Eldership to meet at Findlay, Ohio, June 1893. Treasurer at 4th Eldership Meeting at Salem, Oregon 19 October 1893. At Salem, Ore. the building of a bethel under the labors of G. W. Kemp was determined upon in September 1896. A lot was secured, and apeals made for funds. G. W. Kemp was Speaker at the 7th Oregon and Washington Eldership (at this time the name changed to the Oregon, Washington, and California Eldership) held 15 October 1896 and held at Thatcher, Washington County, Oregon. G.W. Kemp along with Sister M. Madill was appointed to Salem and Dumsville. By 1899 the office of Treasurer (at the 10th Eldership) was tranfered to J. C. Garrigus. After this G.W. Kemp was not heard of again, having moved to California, possibly having been appointed to some possition within the Church in the California branch of the Eldership. Category:Non-SMW people articles